Himauro
Himauro is a desert world with a vast array of peoples, cultures, fauna, and flora despite its' rough climate. Overview Welcome to Himauro. A planet covered in sands. But if you look carefully, you'll see signs of life, and Himauro is not just another Mars. Small holes are leading to underground forests, swamps, lakes, rivers, and even oceans. Through such tunnels the oxygen generated by the plants fly out and provide the planet with air. At day the temperature is so high that you could not easily step on the surface with a naked foot, while at night it is very cold and you'd better get your blankets. There is no understanding of the world "vehicle" as a machine that you control, but rather it is truly a living thing equipped with armor to defend against the predators, and the motors to enhance it's mobility. The language in Himauro is only one, and is used between people of all ethnicities. Water is by far the biggest and the best product that brings income, while domesticated animals is the secondary product. Religion The question of faith in Himauro, is taken lightly. There were never the religion wars, or any sort of religion made just to manipulate over the people and dictate them what to do. Faith here is much more of praising extraordinary beings and following the general morals such as respecting each other, understanding, loving, and seeing alternatives to aggression. Society Now here is something way more serious. The way society is shaped, shapes your destiny, shapes your life, shapes your identity, and your soul. The overall structure of the society takes roots from one single oasis where all life hailed from, and then by the way of The Wanderer, the people began to venture into other places, settle down, bring the new generation which then ventured into other place and settled down, and thus goes on the cicle. In some very faraway places the general social structure has been modified, but overall it takes place into five core castes. The Iumpur, caste of water finders - Lowest caste, they venture into the dark tunnels leading to water and plants, and are treated with respect, but are not given the rights of the castes above them. The Kascibhan, caste of domesticators - Above the Iumpur, they find creatures of all kinds, and domesticate them. Make them familiar with the town, and the people they will sell them to, which brings us to the next one. The Girmir, caste of travelers and warriors - In the middle lies the great caste of adventurers, driven by the want for pleasure and happiness, from time to time they experience their rise, and sometimes their fall. Mediocre in everything not involving survival, navigating, and fighting, they are big friends with traders, thus bringing us to the next caste. The Yuter, caste of traders - Often making deals with the Girmir, they secure their interests by force or by tongue depending on the matter of the affair, they are the powerhouse of the economy and are given a big place in the social structure. And now, The Himirati, caste of rulers - They are the heart of the civilization, they are the managers of settlements, they are the manipulaters of the whole of Himauro, the kings of the hill. However it doesn't mean that when you're born in a certain caste you cannot achieve a greater one, you have to achieve it through a Pachen. Pachen A ritual fairly similar to a duel, except that you are given a crew, a vehicle, and are required to compete with the one you challenged who has the same things, you are to either get to a certain place first in one day, or to board the opponent and establish superiority over their vehicle, meaning by the use of blunt sticks beat the opponent off. When Pachen is finished, the judges agree on who is the winner, and demote the loser while promoting the winner to a higher caste. You cannot challenge the one of the same caste as you to Pachen, but only of a bigger rank. The way you command your crew, direct your vehicle, and fend off the opponent proves your ability to cope with your social status and occupation.